Dragon Princess
by Aipom4
Summary: Hiccup awakens a sleeping princess in the middle of the forest. But something isn't right about her, what's her secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. Please review**

"Guys, I found something, but it's mine and you can't have it!" Snotlout announced.

"Then why are you telling us?" Hiccup asked the boy.

"Cause, I can't break the thing." Snotlout sighed. "Come I'll show you."

Everyone got one their dragons and flew to the location.

"Psst, Hiccup, why is the chief here?" Fishlegs whispered.

"Remember the last time Snotlout found something and demanded to keep it? With my dad around he won't do anything like that again." Hiccup smiled at Astrid who looked away. The boy sighed. The girl had broken up with him, though she said there weren't really even going out in the first place to be broken up. Hiccup has been trying to get her back for weeks but recently stopped trying after she told him off.

As they landed they saw a crystal in the middle of the forest.

"How long has this been here?" Hiccup gasped.

"That's not even the best part." Snotlout smirked. "Look closer."

"There's a person in there." Hiccup turned to Snotlout. "Why didn't you melt the ice?"

"Didn't you think I didn't try that?" Snotlout said. "Thing wont melt."

"That's because it's not ice." Fishlegs had a piece of the crystal in his hands and it had writing on it. "He whoever breaks the crystal wins the fair maidens hand."

"Hand in what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Marriage." The guys all rushed to break the crystal.

"Ok, everyone one at a time." Stoick said. "Snotlout, you're first."

"Hookfang, light em up."

"No don't!" Hookfang already it up the ice but the crystal didn't break.

"What kind of ice is this?" Fishlegs asked.

"My turn." Tuffnut banged his head in the ice. "Ok that's all I got."

"Uh, Hiccup you can have my turn." Fishlegs said to the boy.

"Um, what am I supposed to do?" Hiccup turned to Toothless. The young boy thought about what the others had done and he decided to take off his metal leg and hit the ice.

"Haha nice try Hiccup." Snotlout laughed. Then the ice broke. Hiccup went over to the girl.

The girl was beautiful, she had long curly brown hair, and dark brown wearing and off the shoulder light purple and a headband similar to Astrid's but it was a thin silver and it had a purple gem in the middle of it.

"What do we do now?" Tuffnut asked to no one in particular.

Fishlegs read the next part. "It says she can only be awakened from sleep from her knight's kiss."

The boys all got excited to kiss the sleeping beauty but Stoick stopped them. "I think Hiccup should do it."

"Me." Hiccup pointed to himself, trying to avoid Astrid's glare.

"Aye, you're the only one who brushes your teeth." Gobber pointed out.

Hiccup went towards the sleeping girl and looked at her cold but beautiful ruby red lips. He then looked at his friends who gave him looks of encouragement except for Astrid who turned her back on him.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Nothing happened." Hiccup said when the girl didn't wake up.

"You probably did it wrong, as usual." Snotlout said.

"Ok then Fishlegs you're up." Gobber told the boy.

"Me." The boy asked nervous.

"Don't tell me you don't brush your teeth?" Gobber asked.

Slight coughing was heard.

"She's waking up." Fishlegs pointed at the stirring girl trying to avoid the question.

"Where am I?" The girl asked. She opened her eyes to reveal it had a beautiful cerulean color.

"You're on Berk." Hiccup told the girl softly.

"Are you my prince who awakened me from my slumber?" She asked hopefully after scanning the others.

"I guess I am." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh thank you my brave knight, you must have fought off many to reach me." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not really."

"Don't be so modest, sir.."

"Hiccup." Hiccup blushed.

"What a wonderful name to the man I to be wed!"

"What!" Astrid pulled them apart. "I don't know where you come from but that's not how we do things on Berk, and you're not marrying Hiccup."

The girl covered her mouth as she laughed. "He awoken me from me sleep did he not and I'm assuming he broke the crystal, then he is to be my husband."

"Stop talking like that, you're hurting my brain." Tuffnut held his head.

Stoick went to the young girl and rest a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry miss but my son isn't marrying anyone."

"Thank you dad." Hiccup said gratefully.

"Not without a proper trade of course."

"Dad!"

"What!" Stoick said. "You're the son of a chief; I can't just let you marry anyone without you seeing how much she's worth."

The young girl went to the other side of the crystal and handed him a chest. "Will this do?"

Stoick opened the chest and his eyes widened at the gold. "This could last us a lifetime."

Gobber gapped. "You know how much sheep we could get for this."

"Call me dad." Stoick told the girl. "Now what do you want, for marrying my son."

"Dad!"

The girl giggled. "Nothing, he saved my life, that's all I can ask for."

"I'm sorry but this is all too soon, I have so many questions and.."

The girl placed a finger to his lips. "I'll explain everything as soon as we get to your castle."

"Castle?"

"Wherever you live."

"Well take her to the hall." Stoick said.

The girl smiled. "Now please Sir Hiccup take me to your noble steed."

"Um ok, Toothless."

The dragon was too interested in the bag that was next to the crystal.

"Oh that's mine." She quickly took the bag. "Wow, a Night fury impressive.

Hiccup helped her on Toothless and the group flew back to the village.

* * *

_At the Hall._

Everyone was asking questions at once.

The girl only whispered and everyone quieted down. "I will only answer questions from Sir Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed. "What's your name?"

"Oh, how rude, I didn't introduce myself." The young girl curtsied. "I am Princess Kumi.

"You're a princess."

"Wow."

"Wait a minute." Astrid smirked. "Princesses are extinct."

"Then what am I doing here?" The girl said back.

"Astrid does have a point though, princesses are extinct." Stoick turned to Gobber. "Get the book."

"What book?"

"This book has the list of all the old royals before they died and their children, you should be in there." Stoick said. "But if you are you'd be over a hundred years old."

"Princess Kumi do you have anything with the date on it?" Hiccup asked gently.

"Um, I do have my journal." Princess Kumi handed him a small notebook. "Hey don't read what's in it, it private."

Hiccup turned pale. "Guys check the date of her last entry."

The group gasped.

"I don't get it."

"You're about sixteen," Hiccup said. "One hundred and sixteen."

"That's impossible." Fishlegs said. "How could you survive this long, what was that crystal made?"

"It came from a dragon." Kumi simply said.

"A dragon." Hiccup and Fishlegs excitedly said.

"Yeah, every princess must go through a trial for her to find her prince, my own had to be able to get through the crystal." Kumi explained "Crystal dragons have the ability to breed crystal, and there whole body is made up of crystal."

"Fishlegs is any of this in the book of dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"No."

"Then how were you asleep so long?" Astrid asked the girl.

"Well, the sleepy dragon of course."

"What kind of name is the sleepy dragon?"

"A good one!" Kumi said. "It has the ability to put one to sleep."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I thought it was common knowledge." She replied.

"Here's the book." Gobber flipped through the pages.

"Uh, everyone, you know what else, I also can sow, sing, cook and clean." Kumi said hurriedly.

"Hey Hiccup, at least you don't have to be the woman in the relationship this time." Snotlout laughed.

"Ah, here her name is." Gobber pointed at the writing.

"Man Hiccup, your girlfriend is old." Tuffnut said.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"That's right, I'm his finance." Kumi smirked.

"Princess Kumi, don't you think this is going too fast, I mean, we just met and all." Hiccup asked the girl.

Toothless suddenly pulled something out of the girl's bag. It was a blue like koala looking dog. It had blue scales with light blue patches around his eyes, and a light blue patch running from under his chin down to his stomach, two dark blue markings; one on the back of his head, and the other on his back, large rabbit-like ears with pink insides and dark blue tips on the back, a wide mouth, a navy round nose, navy claws and toes, large black, tear-shaped, pupil-less eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, stubby legs, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest.

"What is that thing?"

"Haven't you've ever seen a dragon before?" Kumi scratched the dragon. It came up to about 3 feet.

"That's a dragon." Hiccup asked amazed.

"What where are its wings." Snotlout asked the girl.

"Stitch do it." The blue dragon retracted wings from its back.

"Wow, it's like a new species, it's not in the book of dragons." Fishlegs told the group.

"That's because its here." Astrid pulled out a ripped page from the girl's book.

"Hey!"

"This is Berk property you thief!" Astrid found the ripped part of the book.

"I took that long ago." Kumi shouted.

"Doesn't, was it Stitch you called him." Hiccup asked. "Look a bit like Toothless."

Hiccup grabbed the paper and read it. "It's says here that Stitch's' species is called Alien dragon."

"Dumb name." Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut.

"Shhh."

"It is almost as intelligent as the Night fury, what it lacks in size it makes up in strength. He also has retractable wings. Also is known being skilled in hand to hand combat, but this is the best part, he may be somewhat related to the Night fury line, in a way they're somewhat related." Hiccup smiled. "Toothless you found your family."

The dragon growled happily as it went over to Stitch.

"They're like cousins in a way, Night furies are way more evolved than any dragon but Alien dragons are somehow related to the Night fury line." Kumi told Hiccup.

Hiccup hugged her. "Thank you, Toothless now has someone like himself."

"You're wrong Hiccup, he already had someone, you." Kumi said softly. "But now he also has some dragon like him."

"This is a touching moment and all but were missing the big picture." Astrid pushed them apart.

"Astrid is right," Stoick sighed. "You can't get married until eighteen."

"Dad I'm not actually going through with this."

"Why not, she's a good match for you."

"I just got dumped by Astrid, and I still have the academy."

"Well you still have two years."

"I'm guessing I'm causing trouble aren't I?" Kumi said.

"What gave you that idea?" Astrid sarcastically said.

"How about this, give me two weeks Hiccup, if you don't fall in love with me then, let's forget about the marriage and I'll leave you alone."

"I guess that's fair."

"Kumi, it would be an honour if you stay at our house." Stoick took her hand and kissed it.

"Dad what happened to the one dragon rule?" Hiccup asked.

"You don't what to split up these two now do you?" Stoick point to Toothless and Stitch who looked to be in deep conversation.

"I guess not, come on Kumi, let me show you to your new home." Hiccup sighed. "Well make you a nice bed and get you some warm Yak milk."

**I know i added Stitch.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review.**

Hiccup woke up to a sweet aroma in the air. After getting Kumi settled in the night before he decided to take the floor of his bedroom while Kumi took his bed along with Stitch. Hiccups nose took his into the kitchen where Kumi was cooking. She was wearing his shirt which was surprisingly big for her, as a dress and a big ribbon in her hair.

"Good morning Hiccup." She smiled. What surprised Hiccup more was all the Terrible Terrors on the window. Kumi hummed a note and the Terrible Terrors hummed the next.

His father was ok with this as Kumi gave him another plate of food. "Morning son."

"Morning." Hiccup yawned still not believing all of this. "What's up with all the dragons?"

"Oh, well this morning I was singing and guess what some dragons and a flock of sheep came by." Kumi smiled. "They helped me with the chores."

"Chores?"

"Son, it was amazing, when I got done here her and some dragons were cleaning this place up."

"Now that you mention it, it does look neater around her." Hiccup commented as he sat down. "How did you get the dragons to do that though?"

"I just sang." Kumi shrugged.

Stitch growled.

"Oh, and Stitch and Toothless helped too." Kumi gave Hiccup a plate.

"Toothless, what did Toothless do?" Hiccup asked.

"He acted as an oven to help me make fish bread!" Kumi said.

"Is that what this is?" Hiccup asked. "Normally I don't like fish but this is delicious."

"He also gave me ideas to help berk and incorporate dragons together."

"She has the making of a fine chief's wife!" Stoick winked. "Doesn't she son."

Hiccup choked on his food. Kumi quickly passed him some juice.

"Mmm, what is this?"

"Some juice, I made from berries I found."

"Isn't that sheep Fungus?" Hiccup gulped.

The sheep that was rubbing against Kumi's leg was indeed Mildews. He no longer had any wool on.

"I guess so; he and the others were very helpful."

"Oh, no, when Mildew finds out what you did."

"Stoick!" Mildew was banging on the door. Kumi answered it and he came barging in.

"Someone took Fungus and I think it was those dragons!"

"Actually, it was me." Kumi said.

"Fungus, what happened to you?" Mildew gasped.

"He was very helpful."

"What did you do to my Fungus!"

"Your Fungus, is one of the finest sheep I've ever, it has the softest fur." Kumi said.

"Well, he does, doesn't he?" Mildew said.

"Yes, you see, I was making winter clothes and when I saw Fungus I knew he was the perfect sheep, I knew he had the shiniest, softest wool out of the other sheep for me to use." Kumi patted the sheep.

"Well, I do feed him better than the other sheep owners." Mildew said smugly.

"So well-behaved too, if you like, I can make you a winter outfit out of Fungus's wool, you'll be the envy of everyone." Kumi showed him a cloak that have wool trimming on it. "This is a cloak with regular sheep wool on it, imagine Fungus extraordinary wool?"

Mildew nodded. "You're right; besides, his wool will grow back before the winter."

"Mr. Mildew, would you like some blizzard ice before you go." Kumi asked sweetly.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Mildew said.

Hiccup was speechless, was this really Mildew.

Stitch pulled out a chair for the man to sit and Kumi passed him a bowl of something that was pink.

Mildew took a bite and smiled. "This is actually good."

"Thanks, it's a little something I came up with; pink berry was Fungus favourite too."

"What's your name girl and who are you, I never seen you around here before."

"My name is Princess Kumi, and I am hopefully going to be Hiccups fiancé." Kumi curtsied.

Hiccup slapped his hand to his face.

Mildew just took another bit of his blizzard ice. "You got a good girl Hiccup."

Hiccup couldn't take any more of this, it was too weird. "I am going to the academy; I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Hiccup." Kumi passed him a box. "I packed you a lunch."

The group laughed at Hiccups packed lunch.

"What next is she going to do for you, cut up your food?" Tuff mocked.

"Did she really tuck you in bed last night?" Snotlout asked. "And got you freshly squeezed yak milk?"

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup sent dragon mail to Fishlegs telling him everything Kumi did for him.

"Sorry."

"She's just trying to be nice." Hiccup defended the girl.

"Don't be so stupid Hiccup, the girls trying too hard for you to like her." Astrid said. "She's such a freak."

"She is kind of weird." Ruffnut agreed.

"Who dresses like that?" Tuff asked.

"She's a thief." Fishlegs said angrily.

The group looked at him. "She stole from the book of dragons, duh."

"And the way she talks." Snotlout said.

"She comes off annoying and I can't wait until she leaves." Astrid said.

"Uh, Astrid." Fishlegs said.

The group turned to see Kumi holding the juice Hiccup forgot. She dropped it and grabbed onto Stitches legs as he flapped his wings and they left.

They flew to Mildews house.

He took them to the kitchen and asked her what's wrong.

"They made fun of me." Kumi cried. "No matter where I go, I'll always be an outcast."

"Who needs them; tell me did Hiccup take part in this?"

"No, he defended me, kind of." She sniffled.

"Those kids used to pick on him before he trained the dragons." Mildew sighed.

"Really."

"Yeah." Mildew gave her some tissue to wipe her nose with.

"Why are they friends then."

"I don't know, Hiccups not one to hold grudges."

Kumi smiled. "That's what I like about him."

"You just met him."

"I know, but I can just feel that about him." She blew her nose. "I just wish they would accept me, but I can't do what Hiccup did."

"I don't know where you come from, but if you want these people to accept you, you must be yourself and less prissy."

"Like how."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if they give you trouble again just beat them up." Mildew said. "You'll need a weapon too, are you good with axes or swords?"

She shook her head.

"Don't worry we'll find you something."

"Thanks for helping me." Kumi said.

"Any friend of Fungus is a friend of mine." Mildew smiled.

"Bah."

Mildew looked at her frilly dress. "Don't wear all those dresses, Vikings don't wear that."

"I guess I got a lot to learn." Kumi sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."


End file.
